If I Just Breathe
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Everyone has gone to camp… when something’s not right, everything is wrong… can Cindy and Jimmy save there friends in time? Will there feeling slowly reveal them selves.
1. Cabbin Fever

**It's that time again folks… **

**Actually I don't know what I'm talking about… **

**Ok I reposted it. I got rid of a bit of my grammar and mistakes and I would like to thank _quietthinker _for pointing this out and telling me! Many thanks I hope it's better now. **

**Summary: Everyone has gone to camp… when something's not right, everything is wrong… can Cindy and Jimmy save there friends in time? Will there feeling slowly reveal them selves. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Cindy POV) **

Uggh, that damn Betty… Hocking up my guy. Who does she think he is? I thought totally disgusted as I looked at Jimmy aweing at every movement Betty made. Jimmy could do so much better, I mean who wouldn't like that big head and…cute button nose and… seriously though, who sits there awes at people? Certainly not me!

"Now class…" Ms Foul croaked. "Where here, I want every one to share a room 3 people a room, quickly get your belongings, put them in you cupboard and come back at 2 for lunch." She croaked.

I grabbed my stuff, it was so heavy… I dragged it off the bus but had fallen cause of some rock. I landed on the floor with my luggage on top of me. I looked to the right and I could see Jimmy helping Betty with her luggage. "Pfft…" I said getting up…

Sheen was helping Libby with her luggage and Carl was no where to be seen? I sighed one last time before getting up and struggling with my bags.

--

After finally making it to the room bursting, through the door exhausted, I landed on the floor puffing.

"You ok girl?" I heard Libby say to me…

"Yep! I'm just lying on the floor puffed out, having to carry my bags all the way up the hills! Then stepping on dog poo, yep I'm perfectly fine." I puffed…

"Eww…" That wasn't Libby's voice. I voice I so didn't want to hear I sat up…

"What's Betty doing here?" I cried to Libby!

"Don't look at me! Ask her she's right there!" She said…

"I'm here because; your room was the only room with a double sized bed." She said fiddling with her nails.

"I'm done hanging you towels up Betty, anything else I can do for you?" I turned around and sure enough Jimmy was standing there…

"What are you doing here nerdatron?" I said angrily, even though I was really quite happy to see him.

"Oh he'll be here a lot if Betty's here." Libby said rolling her eyes and walking into the bed room.

I sighed… "This is going to be a long camp…"

--

I finished unpacking my stuff. It had been so quiet… I walked back to the hallway where I had been before. There was Carl, Sheen, Libby, Jimmy, Betty and Nick sitting on the floor, with a bottle in the middle…

"C'mon Cindy, We haven't started yet, we need one more girl to play." Said Libby…

"No way..." But then I thought, hold on this might be my one chance. "Oh alright then…"

I squashed up between Nick and Carl… Libby spun the bottle… It landed on sheen. "You better get me Sheen." Sheen winked at her…

He spun the bottle and it landed on…himself…? "What does that mean?" He asked…

"It means spin it again durr-brain!" I yelled at him…

He spun it again and this time it landed on him again. We all sighed... he spun it again and it landed on … Libby… "Yeah!" He proudly said. He leaned in and they both kissed softly. I think they have before…

Libby spun it and it landed on Betty… Betty took the bottle and spun it. I prayed so much that it didn't land on Jimmy! I watched biting my lip… it landed on Nick… I let out a sigh of relief… I watched as the two went full on. Tongue, saliva and giggles… I could see the hurt expression on Jimmy's face.

"Mmm… that was good…" Betty mumbled, but we all heard it. Especially Jimmy… he looked like he could break down at any moment. I started feeling sad too… because knowing that he likes Betty…a lot…hurts me…

He shook his head and smiled and tried to forget about it. Betty Spun the bottle and it landed on Jimmy… He took the bottle in his hand and spun it… I held my breath… it landed on Nick… he spun it again…it landed on Libby… DAMN THE IRONY!

I gave a glance to Sheen he didn't look to comfortable with this.

"Hey I don't think…" Sheen said but was interrupted…

"Don't worry Sheeny I don't think of Jimmy as anything else!" she said softly to Sheen.

"YOU JUST CALLED HIM JIMMY!" Sheen was furious, Jimmy and I just exchanged glances… dunno why possibly cause she's my best friend and Sheen's his.

"Duh cause his my friend…" She said with her arms folded.

"Hey wait a minute!" I said butting in. "If you get to call him by his first name I should be able to!" I said folding my arms.

Libby frowned "Yeah but you guys-" Jimmy just gave her a peck on the side of her lips. He didn't want to be in contact to much but he tried his best to make it look like he did it hard.

Sheen went red pot top, and Libby sat there frozen. She shook her head… "See! It's over sheen! It's just a dare! You get so jealous crumble bum…" She said snuggling up too Sheen…

Nick rolled his eyes… "Whatever…just spin the bottle."

Libby took the bottle it landed on Jimmy again. Sheen gave him a shot gun look that could chill you too the bone. He got his index and middle finger and pointed them to his eyes and back at jimmy like he was saying 'I'm watching you' while the little Libby snuggled around his arm.

He spun the bottle… _(Slow motion…) _…everyone gasped… well Libby, Carl and Sheen did… Nick just rolled his eyes and Betty was twirling her hair around her finger. It landed on me… I froze and just stared at the shiny object on the floor…I couldn't even look up at Jimmy… but in knew I had too…

"Ok let's get this over with Nerdatron…" I said blushing slightly… he leaned in and so did I… closer…and closer… and…

"OK PEOPLE! IT'S 2 O'CLOCK! LUNCH TIME!" Said Ms Fowl banging open the door…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sorry peeps. I will post the next chapter very soon. So make your self comfortable and write a review. **

**S2 Shelly :P**


	2. Poisen Fluffy

**Ok this is the next chapter. **

**I really had many doubts any one would read this…but boy was I wrong! Anyway there will be lost of expectations and things will happen and you would never expect it too. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Jimmy Neutron but I own this story:D **

**Lawyer: Oh yeah! We'll see about that… **

**Me: Go ahead pokes tongue **

**PS: I don't like swearing unless I'm frustrated…that's only when im talking though I don't see the reason for cursing. So be lucky to find one rude word here. : P **

**PSP: Is it Ms Foul or Fowl. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Cindy POV) **

I HATE HER! I HATE HER! Ms Fowl that cow! I had my one chance and…UGGHHH! I was soooo frustrated. I just stared at my food. Man…broccoli, cauliflower… and sprout… o.O casserole? "WHERE'S THE MEAT!" I yelled out loud…

Everyone turned and looked at me it was all quiet. Libby just hid her face and continued eating. "I mean… there's the meat!" I said gulping down the sprout on my fork; I smiled as my eyes watered. Everyone turned back around.

"Jeez, Cindy you embarrassing me…" She mumbled.

"Sorry…I'm just really frustrated." I said spitting out the sprout.

"Why? Cause Ms. Foul interrupted you when you and Jimmy were about to kiss?" Libby teased. I looked over to where Jimmy was… he was sitting next to Betty. I rolled my eyes.

"I for one am getting sick of Jimmy…" Sheen said returning with a plate of food. "All he does now is hang out with Betty." He said holding hands with Libby under the table. They weren't trying to hide it they just wanted it there.

"Which means… he will always be in your cabin instead of hanging with us." Carl said sitting down. I smiled… hearing this meant that maybe soon enough ill be able to have some alone time with him!

"Ok everyone…After dinner at 6:00 we will have a very special karaoke session…we have it on Mondays and Thursdays! So if you have the guts come up and sing!" the cheery host chirped.

"Ok everyone back to your rooms…" Croaked Ms. Foul

---

I sat on one of the double beds writing in my diary. I possibly shouldn't have brought it…who knows who could try and read it! I hid my diary under my pillow as Jimmy walked in and sat next to me.

"What do you want Neutron!" I hissed at him.

"Jeez Cindy, you said you wanted to call me by my first name and yet you call me by my last name. What's wrong with you?" He scowled…I just poked my tongue out…

"For one you're such a dumb cow! You can never…"

"I happen to remind you Vortex, that I always beat you in class and everything…" He said proudly…

I smacked him across the head…

"OW! What the? What was that for!" he looked at me with a very angry face…

"Because you're so…! SO! SOOO UGGGHHH!" I was so frustrated with him!

"Jeez Cindy, I came to see how you were doing and **you** just be such a cow! You seemed so weird at lunch…" he said worryingly… for a minute my heart started beating fast…

"It's none of your business!" I said pushing him out the door… "Now GET LOST!"

I stood against the wall and sighed. I never want to fight but that's all I can do to hide my feelings, plus I would have just walked out but my diary was there. I took my diary locked it and put it away and walked to the kitchen. Jimmy was sitting with Betty on the table with Nick on the other side. Libby and Sheen sitting on the edge of the bed…

**(A.N: To see Cindy's Cabin open a new internet explorer thing and copy and past the following link in the address bar… www.cabinforjimmyn. **

I got some MnMs' from the fridge and started picking away at them.

"So Betty, You singing a song…?" Libby chirped…

"Maybe, not quite sure yet…" Betty said filing her nails.

"I am…" Nick said proudly jumping off the table and grabbing some MnMs' from my hand. So thought why not pretend to like him…I mean if Jimmy likes Betty, two can play that game.

"I bet you're really good…" I said sighing to Nick.

"Who else is singing?" Nick said totally ignoring me.

"I am…" said Libby… I was expecting her too. Man Libby was a mad as singer. She won 1st place in the singing competition last year. "You know I think I'll sing something…to dedicate to my cinnamon covered prune, Sheen!"

"Oh that's nice…" Sheen said softly… She kicked him in the shin… "OW! …Oh ill dedicate a song to you too…" He said looking a little unsure.

"You? YOU SING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nick was rolling on the floor pissing him self of laughter. "You couldn't sing for shit!" **(A.N: Ok I know how I said I wasn't going to say much swearing but…hey his being mean here… as long as there not saying it in general speech!)**

"Seriously though Libby! You deserve better then this… Lord vortex or whatever freak!" He said sitting up…

"Oh yeah! Well…I bet I sing better then you…" He said poking him. Nick just blew his hand off and dusted off his shirt…

"Yep! You keep telling your self that!" He said walking out of the cabin…

"Yeah that's right!" Sheen yelled at him…

"Yep Sheen…whatever you say." He walked out with Betty following him. Jimmy got off the table to follow but decided to stay with his best friend as he watched her walk away he looked sad. Sheen sighed in defeat…Libby just tried to cheer him up.

"So Jimmy, you singing…?" I asked him…trying to change his mood…

"Actually…yes…and I'm dedicating it too Betty…" He sighed softly…

I just ran into the room and slammed the door behind me. I heard nothing after that…

---

**(Later…) **

I started picking at dinner. My wish for a decent meal, a burger and fries, but my mood just made it so unwholesome…

"Ok everyone Karaoke in 10 minutes put away your plates! Then sit and gather at the auditorium." Chirped the host, I just chucked the food in the bin and put away my plate… what song. What Song. WHAT SONG! "WHAT SONG!" I said accidentally letting it slip form my mouth.

Again people stared… damn they probably think I'm a freak now. "You ok Cindy?" Jimmy said softly. I pushed him aside…

"Out of my way Neutron…" I said running to the Auditorium.

--

"Ok seems the order is… _(Insert other names here) _Nick, Jimmy, Cindy, Betty …and then Sheen." The host smiled…

_(After the people that don't matter have sung…) _

"Gosh that was horrible…" The hostess said into the microphone… "Oops…Uggh… well next person is… Nick…"

Nick stood up proudly and fixed up his jacket before walking to the stage. He grabbed the microphone off the host and stood there fixing his hair.

"I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt, Too Sexy For My Shirt, So Sexy It Hurts…and I'm a marvel you know what I mean? I shake my little tush-" The host cut him off and pushed him off the stage by the looks of it everyone would have thanked her.

"Ok we have next…Jimmy!" She sighed. I sighed too…

"Geez I bet he can't sing…" I said rolling my eyes…

"No I heard he isn't that bad…" Betty said. Damn now it made it seem like I was a cow or something. Nick came back down a little frumped; he sat between Libby and Betty. Jimmy ran up on stage, I couldn't wait to see this.

"Hi I'm Jimmy…can I borrow… Sheen up here?" Sheen jumped up… I don't think this was his song but he did know he was ment to be up there. "Ok and Carl…" Carl didn't looked to please as I watch him run slowly on stage… "…and Nick." Nick flipped his hair over his neck before strutting to the stage. I didn't expect him to go up there.

"Is this a joke Nutrion?" I said putting my hands on my hips. The tape and speakers started playing a tune…

"This song is done by Bel Biv Devoe…" Nick said in to the Micro phone.

"So this song is done by all of us but were all still doing our own…except Jimmy this was his idea and Carl who wasn't planning on doing anything." Sheen snickered.

**(A.N: I couldn't think of a song for him. Don't worry it isn't French it is actually pretty catchy. It was great in the ninety's, Bobby brown use to be in this band until he was kicked out... late nineties early 2000's I don't know…I got it from San Andreas game.)**

"Yeah spot a man of freedom for a fact aah-aah uh-hum" Nick hummed…

"Poison **(Name of song)**… you ready Carl…" Jimmy spoke but in the song…

"I'm Ready…" He said… "You ready Sheen?"Calr said…

"I'm ready…" He proudly said "Nick are you?" He said looking at Nick…

"Oh yeah break it down." Nick said. I gave them the weirdest look…what where they doing? When had they planned this…in their cabins…I bet Nick did it to just get the girls. I looked at Betty she was sipping from her Strawberry milkshake. Where'd she get that?

"Girl I must warn you, I sense something strange in my mind." Jimmy sung… "Y

eah yo situation is serious…" They all said in to the microphone. I just folded my arms. Betty kept drinking loudly.

"Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time." Nick sang. When he concentrated he didn't sound half bad.

"Mm mm tell 'em Nick it's all so beautiful.." Sheen said behind him.

"Relationships they seem from the start…" Jimmy sang. He wasn't half bad…

"Yeah mm mm it's all so deadly." Sheen hummed again from behind…

"When love is not together from the heart.." Carl sang out of nowhere. It was part of the song and he was actually really good.

"Mm, mm check it out.." Nick pointed to Jimmy. He slid on the stage on his knees.

"It's driving me out of my mind, that's why it's hard for me to rhyme…" At this point everyone was cheering. I was baffled…

"Can't get it outta my head, Miss her, kiss her, love her…" Sheen said standing in front of jimmy as he stood up.

"That girl is poison." Carl came in. "Never trust a big butt and smile.." He said winking at Betty.

"That girl is poison." Carl came in humming again.

"If I were you I'd take precaution…" Sheen said clutching the microphone, shifting his eyes while pointing to the crowd."

"Before I start to leave fly girl, you know 'cause in some portions." Jimmy kicked in. Everyone was standing up cheering them on, even the teachers were.

"You'll think she's the best thing in the world." Sheen came in smiling at Libby. I looked at her and she smiled happily.

"She's so fly…"

"She'll drive you right out of your mind… Steal your heart when you're blind"

"Beware she's scheming, she'll make you think you're dreaming…" Sheen said punching the air.

"You'll fall in love and you'll be screaming demon oooo.." Carl said fainting. Everyone stopped. Nick started rapping while Jimmy and Sheen pulled him by the legs off the stage.

"Poison deadly moving it slow, Looking for a mellow fellow like DeVoe, Getting paid laid so better lay low, Schemin' on hots my end the pro show, The low pro ho should be cut, like an afro, See what you're sayin' huh, She's weighin' you but I know she's a loser, How do you know me and the crew used to do her…" I gasped. The teacher and host just cupped they're hands over their mouths but then they shrugged it off. Everyone was cheering louder then before. Jimmy jumps on stage.

"I was at the bar shake shakin' takin' 'em off, And that night I played the wall, Checkin' out the fellas the highs the lows, Keepin' one eye open still clockin' 'em, Still one, particular girl that stood out from the rest, Poison as can be how how is she, Sheen me and see and I'm runnin' the show, Bell Biv DeVoe ha-ha ha-ha, now you know you're Slick blow…" Jimmy said rapping. His so gay when he raps I said rolling my eye, my arms still folded.

"It's driving me out of my mind, That's why it's hard for me to rhyme, Can't get it outta my head, Miss her, kiss her, love her…" Sheen said walking back on smiling.

"That girl is poison…" They all said shiftly.

"Never trust a big butt and smile…" Nick said again pointing to the crowd.

"Poison…"

"She's dangerous…" Jimmy sang.

"Poison…"

"Oh yeah.."

"Poison…" The said as the music faded. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering. Libby ran on stage and hugged Sheen who hugged her back tightly. Betty had finished her milkshake now and walked on stage gleaming her hair. Jimmy looked excited but his smile faded as she started to kiss Nick. He just stared back at the crowd who were still cheering. I rolled my eyes and sighed, I could believe I was doing this but… I walked on stage stared at Neutron before giving him a convincing hug…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sorry about the singing part in this chapter probably got boring right? Yeah well that why I shortened it. Bet you skipped a bit didn't you. I would have to so no troubles. :D Sorry about the block of text somthing retarted is going on that all. **

**Corny Comment of the chapter: **No one can ever leave you, if you never forget them.

**Don't forget to review to find out what happens next! I want my review bar to reach to 15 before I will update my next chapter: **

**S2 Angel-Shellz **

**A.k.a Rush… **


	3. Love & Suspicion

**Hey guys! **

**I got some pretty evil reviews but I don't care. I'm not about to get psycho! Because I know my grammar needs help. English is my second language my first is Phillipino. My last chapter some retarded thing happened when I uploaded it so it wasn't on proposes. **

**Titan Lover:** Yep LOL I just said why that was above. Sorry about that. I fixed it up.

**Victoria** Sugar! How sweet lol…that was the lamest joke I ever made.

**xJCManiak12x:** Thanks for the complement I'm glad you like it.

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Thanks. I'm still thinking of funny stuff that will make her look foolish, a bit of a cow and end up being nice in the end.

**ReddistheRose:** Like I said, sorry about it lol. Yeah that what I do all the time make a new sentence when some one speaks, it all went retarded for some reason so I fixed it so it's better now lol.

**greg9570:** I said a.k.a Rush because my real name is Rushell and my nickname is Rush. There's a lot of spelling errors I know and I thought I had fixed them all. My mistake, my grammar isn't the best so please accept my apology. I'll double check next time ok lol.

**TVGirl2006:** Ok so I decided to update sooner. This is quite fun to write. Except for the karaoke, it's pretty much based on a true story.

**Rywhelan:** Thank ill keep it up with super glue! … man I suck with jokes…

**-- **

**Did anyone go on the site? I noticed it didn't come out because fan fiction probably blocked it. Anyway its www then dot then cabinforjimmyn then dot then piczo then dot again and com. I rushed the pictures I must admit cuz I don't know… **

**Anything with a number in brackets has a comment from me at the bottom. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Cindy POV) **

_Dear Diary, _

_I hugged him. I hugged jimmy. James Isaac Neutron. I still can't believe it. I feel like it was all a dream. It happened so fast, I wish I could rewind the world and pause it to that moment. The only people that were shocked were the people on stage. Even I was, the crowd seemed not to care really. _

_I know he loves Betty. I can't help my self. Seeing as the karaoke was great nobody can wait for the performance on Thursday. Next Monday and then Wednesday and then we leave on Friday. 2 weeks. What a long camp. Tonight were going hiking up the mountain. Boring maybe I can get out of it by passing my self out. _**(1) **

_Love Cindy _

I closed my diary and pressed it against my chest sighing. I remember the performance and my hug like it was yesterday…even though it was … I slide it between the mattresses and made the bed.

I put on some jeans with a purple top and a pink jacket. I walked out of the cabin and down the hill behind it. I slid the hood over my hair as it was starting to spit. I mean the sky of course. I sat on a rock outside spotting a breath taking view of the river with the sun rising. I was up early; I couldn't sleep just so you know.

"Jimmy…" I sighed slowly closing my eyes…

"How'd you know I was behind you?" I froze an obviously familiar voice belonged to Jimmy. He's a bit stupid…

"Just luck I guess." It really was. He sat down on a bigger rock next to me and stared at the river as it turned a blue red color mirroring the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it." He sighed. I just nodded… I didn't feel much like talking. So I just looked at my lap and twiddled my fingers as my face turned a slight pink. "Umm…I just wanted to say thanks."

I looked up at him… "What for..?" I slid of the rock and sat in front of it so I could lean my back on it.

"For not leaving me up there, looking like a loner; I'm so stupid for thinking that Betty would seriously go up and hug me. Thanks though. I never would have expected you to do something nice like that… I mean for me." He said sliding off the rock he was sitting on and sat next to me.

"Yeah well…" I smiled softly. My face still pink; I just stared at the sunrise. "You sung really well and I didn't want it to end in embarrassment for you."

"One question…" He said pretty interested. I stared at him. "Why a hug? Why not a high five or just hold hands? You didn't need to go that far…so why a hug?" He said leaning on his arm to look at me.

I blushed like mad. He smiled… and I felt more comfortable. I saw him lean forward his eyes focusing on my lips. His eyes slightly closing, I felt this was an invitation, I leaned in and our lips touched I placed my hands on his soft cheek, the sunrise just glowed even brighter then before.

"Cindy…Cindy? CINDY!"

I opened my eyes. Oh no… Oh no… NOOOO!

"OMG I HATE YOU LIBBY!" I said angrily as I sat up on my bed.

"Sorry but you were like totally dribbling and making out with your pillow. It was seriously starting to gross me out!" She said with her arms crossed. "Now get changed and if I were you I would wash the cover for your pillow before the boys decided to come in here to see Betty." She walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Uhh…" I said slumping back down on my bed. I felt something wet and slimy hit my neck… "Eww!"

----

"Yo Cindy! Over here…" I heard Libby cry in the lunchroom. I walked up to her as I noticed Jimmy, Betty and Nick sitting there too. Damn. "Oh Cindy I love you're skirt. You look so fine girl!" I was wearing a grey skirt with a white shirt and a baby pink cardigan on top and flip flops.

"I love the hair Cindy. Better then the old pony tail." Betty said sipping her shake. My hair was straight with a quiff** (A.N: Don't know how to spell it. So called bump as well) **at the top.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down. No matter how pretty they will think I noticed that Jimmy didn't care. He sat next to Betty and on the other side of Betty was Nick. Across nick was Sheen and he sat next to Libby and I sat next to her.

**(A.N: If you're confused I made a diagram below to show.) **

**(S)(L)(C) **

**ˉˉ****ˉˉˉˉˉˉˉ (Bin)**

**(N)(B)(J) **

**Hope you u understand better!) **

I sat down and tried my best not to look Jimmy in the eye. We haven't said anything to each other since the hug. It was quiet on our table. I could tell everyone had something on there mind.

"OK!" Sheen said. Everyone sighed a breath of relief. "I'm sorry Libby, but I can't sing tomorrow."

"Oh. Why? I'm like dedicating my song to you." She smiled at him.

"Yo Libby, I think it's a good thing he isn't singing, did you not here him stuff up that G note in the song last night. Geez you could get way better Libby." Nick sighed while cutting a bit of his egg and chomping it up. Sheen was fired up…

"Oh yeah! You won't think you're so good when I set Ultra Lord on you!" He said standing up pointing to the roof. Libby just smacked her forehead and Nick just gave him a look of o.O

"Nick, he sang very good last night. If he did stuff up; no one noticed; I didn't! Everyone clapped so hard that I just had to get up and hug him." Libby smiled. I froze what if they remember last night…when I hugged Jimmy; I don't want it to get in the subject.

"By the way Cindy…" Betty said taking out the straw to her drink and licking the edges of it then throwing the cup and straw in the bin next to em. Oh crap… "So are you going to sing tomorrow?"

I sighed of relief… "Yes I think so…" I smiled.

"…and why did you hug Jimmy last night?" she smiled cheekily at me. Dang I thought I got away with it.

"Umm…" How was I going to get out of this? "Look a flying saucer!" I yelled. They all turned around to see a plate crash into the window… I bolted out of there before they could see me.

---

I sat on one of dining chairs and watched the small TV. Dang; missed the Simpsons. The girls were in the bedroom getting ready for the hiking trip, during the morning through out the afternoon I was already ready. I was wearing jeans and a purple singlet and a pink jumper with a hoodie. Just like what I was wearing in my dream.

"C'mon Cindy…" Libby said opening the door. "Were ready to go..." I just nodded as she closed the door. I slipped some chucks on and followed her. All of us, meaning the boys too, Sheen held the door open for Libby as she gracefully walked out; he offered his hand out as she held it happily. The two walked out… Nick held the door open for Betty he held out his elbow and she wrapped her arm around it.

I didn't know what to do… Jimmy walked up to the door opened it and lent against it. He pretended to be looking outside. I put my hands in my pocket and lowered my head as I walked out while he was standing there and whispered a small "Thanks" from the corner of my mouth.

"No probs." He said softly too. I walked ahead as he closed the door and locked it. Sheen and Libby were further ahead and Nick and Betty weren't too far behind them. I heard Jimmy walk behind me, I heard him catching up. The next thing I knew he was beside me I felt happy thinking that he was going to walk with me but instead he keeps walking faster and faster up to Betty and Nick.

I watched him look at her and smile. All I felt was emptiness as I walked alone.

--

"Ok and So I will walk at the front and lead the group as your teacher Ms. Fowl will walk behind making sure you don't get lost." The camp host said before pointing to right of her. "Let's go!"

Everyone was chatting and was in groups. Libby was with Sheen and I didn't know where they had disappeared too. Jimmy was with Betty and Nick so I pretty much walked alone again.

I heard a sneeze a few sneezes and could tell it was Carl. "I turned around and ran to the back of all the people. "Aww…" I heard a girl say softly. "It's ok, I'm here for you." I looked behind a few more people and saw Brittany with Carl helping him.

" Brittany?"**(2)** I said standing there.

"Huh…" She said looking up at me blushing. "Umm… I was just helping him…" she said hiding a tissue behind her back. I gave her a weird look like I didn't believe her. She smiled flashing her bracelets in my eyes. I tried to block the light by my hand but then she was gone.

"Carl?" I said as he stood there. "I need to speak to you.

"Yeah…" He said standing up straight. He walked up to me and we started walking together.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Ms. Foul chirped at us. We started walking a bit faster and went in front of 2 groups of people.

"Can you keep a secret?" I said to him fiddling with my fingers.

"I have no one to tell." He said laughing. I didn't doubt it.

"Well… you see… I kind of… like… maybe… like Jimmy." I said mumbling.

"It's pretty obvious. Well… except for Jimmy. Jimmy is smart and stuff but he's got no idea when it comes to those kinds of things." He said casually.

"Maybe but…he is nice and stuff even after the mean stuff I do and I try to get close' it's hard but all he does is…" I looked forward and say between some people Jimmy, Betty and Nick. "…go to her." I sighed.

"Being Jimmy's closest and smartest friend…" He said praising himself… the weird thing was it was true if put in that sentence. "Jimmy isn't very good at accepting things his not good at and usually likes to deny what he doesn't know or understand. So he usually concentrates on something else but sooner or later he'll understand whatever he's thinking." He said looking straight ahead.

I looked at Carl. "What do you mean?"

"Don't Worry…" He smiled walking faster ahead.

"Don't you dare tell anyone… or I'll tell everyone about you and Brittany!" I said yelling but only so he could hear. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ok I won't tell… only because she's not ready for anyone to no yet. You better not tell though." He said angrily at me.

"Only if you won't…" I said holding out my pinky. He just stared at it then joined his pinky to mine in a promise.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(1) ****Ok well about passing your self out. My friend and I were in the bathroom. We tried it but were too scared to actually fully pass out in case we got in trouble but it we did it too the point we felt so dizzy we fell over. You hold bend forward crouching your stomach and then you wrap your arms around your waist tightly and start breathing REALLY deeply. When you breathe deeply in squeeze tightly and keep that tightness and keep getting tighter every breath you take. Each time lower your self on the floor and try and wrap your self into a ball. (This is not really recommended. You get a big headache cause most of the time it don't work.) **

**(2) ****Is it Brittany or Britney the chick in the show with blonde hair with plaits held up in pigtail form and braces? **

**Anyway This is the latest Chapter. By the way as you can see I changed the summary there is probably no exciting adventure just a Fluffy Summer two week camp! I hope that's good enough. **

**S2 Rush **


End file.
